Pasos sincronizados
by MiloLM
Summary: Ray es tan social como una piedra, tiene el ritmo de un cadáver y nunca más quiere ir a una pista de baile. Pero Anna está feliz con eso.


**Título: **Pasos sincronizados.

**Personajes principales: **Anna, Don, Gilda, Ray, Norman, Emma.

**Personajes secundarios: **Phil, Carol, Thoma, Lani, Gillian, Nigel, Oliver, Violeta.

**Pairings: **Ray x Anna. Don x Gilda. Intento de Norman x Emma.

**Línea de tiempo:** Post-escape; ya estando en el mundo humano, como todos esperamos.

**Advertencias:** Disclaimer Yakusoku no Neverland/The Promised Neverland; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kaiu Shirai y Posuka Demizu. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y algo románticas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

**Clasificación: **K+

**Categoría: **Comedia, Romance.

**Total de palabras:** 2385

**Notas: **no sé de dónde salió esto, ahre.

* * *

**Summary: **Ray es tan social como una piedra, tiene el ritmo de un cadáver y nunca más quiere ir a una pista de baile. Pero Anna está feliz con eso.

* * *

**_Pasos sincronizados_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Anna piensa, se toma su momento, para recordar todo lo que ha pasado antes de llegar a su presente; todo antes de estar en esa gran celebración de bodas de sus dos amigos y hermanos. Y siente un poco que es increíble, que quizá sólo se trate de un sueño, y si es así va a llorar, va a llorar como una niña, como la niña frágil que alguna vez fue porque no soportaría el hecho de que después de todo ese sacrificio y dolor sólo se tratase de un maldito y—

Cierra sus pensamientos. No es bueno para ella enojarse por esa clase de tonterías. Así que devuelve los ojos y presta atención a la persona que va a hablar para dar su discurso de felicitaciones a Don y Gilda (que, bien, sí era obvio que ellos dos terminarían de esta manera, al menos hay que alegrarse mucho, _vale_). Anna está ansiosa por oír a todo aquel que hable.

—Primero que nada, felicidades, Don —empieza Norman, calmado y tan amable como sólo él pueda serlo—. Y mis condolencias para ti, Gilda.

Don se queja y Gilda se ríe. Todos los demás también sueltan algunas carcajadas disimuladas. El ambiente es sumamente ameno y cálido y tan lleno de familiaridad. Son una familia, no obstante.

—Aunque volviendo al tema, estoy muy feliz por ustedes, chicos —continúa, sonriente—. También estoy orgulloso, porque a pesar de todo, de toda la adversidad y demás cosas malas, siguen aquí, de pie, y haciendo realidad sus sueños. Todos nosotros estamos felices y orgullosos, especialmente Emma. —Y tras eso tranquilamente apunta hacia la nombrada, y cuando todos la miran, ella deja sus sollozos y se pone de pie.

—¡Así es! —Acepta, con la voz rota y tratando de tragarse el nudo de su garganta—. ¡Estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes, Don y Gilda! ¡Ustedes son los mejores! —agrega con las lágrimas bajando inevitablemente por sus mejillas. Los novios también terminan soltando unas cuantas al ver a su hermana mayor de esa manera.

—Emma, ya basta de hacerlos llorar. —Se queja Ray vagamente.

La pelirroja se limpia las lágrimas y la nariz con una servilleta y mira a su mejor amigo.

—¡Tú también di algo Ray!

—Ah, sí. Mis condolencias para Gilda. Espero que te mejores, hermana.

—¡Oye!

Vuelven las risas y Anna se limpia los pequeños rastros aguados del rostro, que le saben en los labios a alegrías amargas que se merecen existir. Ella también está feliz, muy feliz, por la pareja, por sus amigos, por todo. Y quiere decirlo pero siente que se morirá de vergüenza si lo intenta siquiera estando frente a toda la familia.

—¡Hora del baile! —exclama la animada voz de Thoma, y al instante, empieza una suave canción que obliga a los novios a levantarse e ir a la pista de baile, y todos los demás se ponen de pie para ir a verlos en "el primer vals".

Anna sonríe, enternecida ante la dulce imagen de su familia cumpliendo sus sueños. Gilda trae uno de los más bellos vestidos que antes se hubiera imaginado, que claramente ella misma confeccionó con gracia con sus dotes de amor por la moda. Y Don está usando un traje blanco, y eso es bueno, y es que él en realidad no ama del todo las ropas que tuviesen algún parecido con los uniformes de las granjas de su niñez, pero lo hacía por Gilda y estaba bien. Son unos detalles hermosos, son increíbles, sublimes y ya no tiene adjetivos para agregarle a toda la idea que acaba de presenciar con sus propios ojos empañados en orgullo.

Y bailan tan bien, parecieran estar en su propia nube, en su propio sueño. Anna está feliz de verlos así de ensimismados en el amor que se comparten.

—Vengan también, chicos. —Alienta Don luego de unos ratos. Todos sonríen y en seguida varias personas más se unen al baile.

Anna ríe divertida al ver como Lani y Thoma hacen una pareja animada y bailan más graciosamente que los demás. Phil está ayudando a la pequeña Carol a seguir el ritmo. Y Gillian se aguanta las pisadas de Nigel que luego son devueltas con diversión ante la dulce y dolorosa venganza. Mientras, también Oliver y Violeta tratan de aprenderse los pasos de manera un tanto cómica. Y al final de todo, también están Norman y Emma riéndose y dando vueltas como dos idiotas por todo el lugar, disfrutando de su propio mundo, de su propia y perfecta burbuja de cariño inocente que no es sólo eso.

Hay tanta alegría en el aire. Si estirara la mano siente que casi podría tocarla con las yemas de sus dedos. No quiere apartar la mirada de tanta animosidad.

Pero su visión de ello se ve opacada por la presencia que se posa a su lado. Tiembla un poco ante la emoción, quizás, de que esa persona la invite a bailar y ella tenga qué— o no— solamente es que.

Empero no hay nada, no escucha nada. Ray se mantiene en silencio, bebiendo con calma su copa de champán de manzana, sin apartar la mirada verdosa de todas las personas en la pista de baile. Y Anna juraría ver algo de chispa en sus ojos, como de lejanía y melancolía, podría ser. No está segura.

Aunque no dice nada al final, porque preguntarle si puede acompañarla a bailar sería algo muy vergonzoso, o incómodo. No lo aguantaría, se moriría del bochorno si tan sólo él le dedicase una mirada aburrida y se negara, soltando una de sus frases cruelmente divertidas o alguna otra tontería.

Así que no iba a decir nada. No obstante, a final de cuentas, ella es Anna. Anna que se preocupa bastante por sus amigos, Anna que a veces se siente una carga así que da el mil por ciento cada que puede, Anna que a veces se entromete donde no debe y da pasos agigantados y peligrosos por su familia, porque les quiere, porque les ama.

Respira profundo, y sonríe en dirección al chico, quien le observa ahora a ella, confundido por su actuar y su aura y ojitos de cielo tan llenos de valentía.

—¿Qué suce-?

—¿Quieres bailar?

Ray parpadea un par de de veces, procesando la pregunta. Anna siente que el tiempo le golpea el corazón con fuerza sin una pizca de piedad y sus piernas pierden el coraje volviéndose meras construcciones gelatinosas y tambaleantes. En su cabeza zumban las alertas y siente que debe salir corriendo cuanto antes y disculparse con todos— o sólo con él, puesto que es el único implicado en el problema.

Cierra los ojos, en tanto sus mejillas se colorean de carmesí dulce. _Es tan vergonzoso_. Espera una negación, una risa, algunas palabras de burla o lo que sea pero.

—En realidad sólo vine a robarme unos bocadillos.

Anna abre de golpe los ojos, y observa a donde apunta Ray. Detrás de ambos está, convenientemente, la mesa de bocadillos.

Suspira. Sus orejas arden tanto que quizá estén incendiándose. Más ridícula no podía verse, ¿o sí?

—Pero con lo otro, pues no sé bailar.

Ella alza rápidamente la vista, sorprendida a más no poder. Es una fuerte declaración la que acaba de escuchar y espera que no haya sido solo una alucinación de su cabecita tan traicionera. Aunque la seriedad y a la vez familiaridad con la que había soltado la información la confundía. No estaba bromeando del todo, sólo suavizaba la vergonzosa verdad.

Igual sonó tan genial y patético a la vez que está mareada.

—¿No sabes bailar, Ray?

—Eso acabo de decir —se encoge de hombros, desinteresado, y vuelve a beber tranquilamente—. ¿No lo recuerdas? Cuando estábamos en Grace Field siempre pasaba de las clases de baile de mamá.

—¡Ah! Lo recuerdo —afirma animada tras rememorar todas las veces que el niño siempre solitario declaraba que bailar era una pérdida de tiempo y que mejor se iba a estudiar—. Así que no-

—No. No voy a bailar, lo siento. Además de que no sé, tampoco me salen los ritmos y definitivamente la canción no me gusta. Así que solamente voy a comer gratis, que para eso vine.

Y tras esas palabras simplemente agarra un plato y comienza a servirse de todos los aperitivos que se encuentran en la mesa. Anna sonríe divertida y un tanto nerviosa, todavía avergonzada en su interior por ser rechazada tan rotundamente.

Suspira otra vez. Ya no le arden las orejas y la canción es más animada. Casi todos se encuentran en la pista y las risas no faltan. Nat esta vez está en el piano cantando junto a Thoma y Lani, que son como el mejor concierto infantil y a la vez no tan infantil que pudiese haber.

Una idea ronda en su cabeza, y ahora sólo asiente para sí misma. Ya ha sufrido de un bochorno terrible, uno más no le iba a matar.

Gira un poco la cabeza, mirando a Ray, quien ya tiene un montón de bombones en la boca y el plato hasta el tope de sándwiches. Ríe con la imagen tan amena.

—¿No quieres que te enseñe a bailar?

El azabache traga su comida, y le dedica una mirada confundida junto con una sonrisa torcida. Pareciera incómodo, hasta podía verse una gota de sudor resbalar por su mejilla.

A la joven rubia pronto se le pinta la cara en rojo atardecer y empieza a balbucear un montón de sonidos que no podrían ser palabras, mientras sus orbes de cielo se mantienen en el suelo ante la vergüenza que sufre y le impide volver a alzar la cabeza. Obviamente su sugerencia lo había soltado sin pensar en las consecuencias. _Qué_ _horror_.

—¡L-lo siento! —Chilla, llena de pena—. No es que te esté obligando a bailar, sólo lo sugería. Tampoco tienes que aceptar, ya sabes, porque yo no-

Ray suelta una carcajada, que solamente empeora el bochorno de la chica y la hace sentirse diminuta y con ganas de que la tierra se abra y se la trague completa, cuanto antes. Era realmente claro que eso iba a suceder.

Él iba a negarse totalmente.

—Está bien.

Él iba a... ¿negarse? Ah, que no. No es un monstruo, cierto. Porque es Ray. Y Ray es un hermano demasiado genial como para pisotearla tan cruelmente. Por supuesto.

Sólo que no esperaba que aceptara.

Anna le mira de nuevo, sorprendida.

—¿Aceptas que te enseñe a bailar?

—Sí, por qué no —alega, mirando hacia arriba y rascando su nuca, como signo de duda ante las próximas palabras—. Ah... Solo le advierto que no soy muy bueno en el baile. Ni siquiera Gilda querría bailar conmigo.

Ella parpadea, confundida, pero luego asiente y le extiende una mano.

—Entonces, ¿me permites está pieza?

Ray bufa, sin borrar la sonrisa divertida que adorna su rostro.

—Oye, se supone que yo debía decir eso.

Le acepta la mano, claro que no sin antes dejar su preciado plato de comida en un lugar seguro. Después ambos van a la pista, donde toman posición para bailar en pareja.

Para Anna, era como un gran sueño, de esos que siempre tuvo como si siguiese siendo una niña de diez años.

Pero el sueño le duró poco porque la realidad era dolorosa. Tanto como las pisadas de Ray cada que él hacía algún tipo de movimiento.

—Lo siento... —murmura el chico, haciendo una expresión casi desesperada que en realidad no se nota porque él no es del todo expresivo.

—N-no importa...

Y ahí van de nuevo. Ray sigue pasándole los dedos y enredando sus tobillos con los de ella, casi llegando a echarlos a ambos al suelo un par de de veces. Anna piensa seriamente que el muchacho ha de tener un serio problema si es que no sabe siquiera bailar algo tan casual.

—Es en lo único en lo que no soy bueno. —Comenta él luego de que ambos tomaran asiento al encontrarse ella ya al punto del colapso de dolor.

—Es increíble, parecieras estar muerto —alega Anna con una dulzura un tanto macabra. El de ojos verdes tiene miedo de mirarle a la cara—. No tienes reflejos para bailar, Ray.

El joven asiente, cansado. Luego suspira y come del plato con bocadillos dulces que ha hurtado de Emma en un intento de calmar su ansiedad. En tanto, la tierna y dulce chica, solamente sonríe amablemente.

—Aunque me alegra haber presenciado la actividad en la que realmente no eres el mejor, Ray. —Afirma de manera alegre y risueña. El azabache le mira feo.

—No soy tan perfecto como piensan. Y la música no me gusta. No volveré a bailar.

Vuelve a reír suavemente.

—De acuerdo.

Y ambos sonríen al final. Anna está feliz de descubrir que sus pasos jamás estarán sincronizados con los de Ray, no porque fuera tan inalcanzable como alguna vez pensó, sino que porque solamente no sabía bailar.

* * *

_¿fin?_

* * *

**N/A:** ¿Qué? ¿Se esperaban que fuera algo sobre Ray enseñándole a bailar a Anna y no al revés? ¿Quizá algo romántico donde ambos bailan como ángeles sobre el agua, así muy cliché? No, lo siento. Me encanta ridiculizar y ponerle defectos a mis personajes favoritos, sorry.

Ahora me voy a dormir, y soñar con algún otro corto de este lindo shipp.

Los quiero ‹3

_—M. L. M. _


End file.
